


No throne in this game

by Veraverorum (your_Mother)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, mentions of Games of Thrones and Sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_Mother/pseuds/Veraverorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori has a secret: he is a shipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No throne in this game

Nori loved Game of Thrones with an unabated passion.  
He had read all the published books before the series was out. Even went to conventions where he met the author and got his copies signed.  
He tried not to flaunt this passion too much in order to avoid marring his bad guy reputation.  
In more secret ways, he also participated actively in the fandom and wrote fanfics.  
Sansan was his hidden pleasure. It gave him the feels.  
In addition, he may have been planning to cosplay a genderbent version of Sansa for a future convention, but that was classified information.

  
In his everyday life, Nori was a shady fellow who frequented disreputable places.  
He may have a legal job but if someone asked his family which kind of job that was, they made an uncertain expression and tried to change subject.  
No one could have guessed about his “nerd” side, and he was glad to keep it that way.  
It would have been really impractical to make of his hobby an excuse to have pub brawl.  
Dori would have been highly displeased if his middle brother ended up once again at the police station, and Nori would prefer to not give him other reasons to be disappointed.

  
But not even Nori could have foreseen what happened one night during his leisure time at the pub.  
He was drinking an ale at the counter, mollified by the stale night with few other costumers in the room and the television was turned on a Game of Thrones replica that he knew by heart.  
Nori was not giving it much thought though, slowly sipping his pint.  
It was by luck that he was sitting facing the door, so his jaw dropped when it opened and a group of loudly chatting men entered and between them stood the most gigantic fellow Nori had ever laid his eyes on.

The man had a broad set of shoulders covered in rippling muscles to go with his towering height, and wan intimidating in his tattooed cover. Even on his bald head.  
Nori felt his dick throb a bit inside his pants. Or maybe it was his heart.  
He wasn't sure which one of them it was. It could as well have been both.  
Still, something made Nori wince.  
If he had ever seen someone more resembling The Hound than Rory McCann, it was this man.  
Nori had to talk to him, or at least to get in his pants, to quench his shipper heart.

  
Once the group had sat down in a booth and made their order, Nori looked in the direction of the gigantic guy and tried to assume the foxiest expression he was able to. Lightly nibbing on his lower lip and playing with the end of his long braid, hidden behind a half drunk pint he should have looked both lily and tempting, as Sansa was.  
And he must have done it right, as the man seemed enraptured by the redhead at the counter.  
Nori arose from his stool and went to the lavatory, swinging his ass left and right as a lure for the man.  
He had not much to wait leaning against the tiles next to the door, as it opened again to let his prey in.  
The man looked hot and bothered, and Nori smirked up at him as a big hand seized the ginger braid to crush the mouth against one another.

The man must have had lots of pent up frustration by the way he was eating out Nori's lips and tongue. And moving his pelvis against Nori's belly.  
The difference in height was a turn on for Nori, as he could easily imagine his OTP in the same situation.  
“Do you have a condom?” Nori asked him, his voice raspy from excitement against bitten lips.  
The man let go of Nori for a moment, enough to take out his wallet from the back pocket of the jeans he was wearing and produce a metallic blue foil from it.  
He handed the package to Nori before kissing him once more and laying his incredibly wide shoulders against the wall.  
Nori got on his knees like he was thanking some ancient god for the grace he was going to receive. In his mouth specifically.

The jeans were hastily unzipped and lowered together with the cotton pants enough to let the semi-hard dick spring out of them.  
Long fingers gripped the penis at the base and started to pump it while Nori nuzzled his face against the pubic hair of the man. He smelled musky and needy and it made Nori's mouth water further at the thought of putting it around that cock that looked like it could grow more than it already was.  
Impressive. The man was proportioned in size everywhere.  
Nori might have caressed the member with his nose too, just to get the scent better.  
When it reached the perfect erection, Nori ripped open the foil between his teeth and extracted the condom.  
Putting it on the tip, it was easy to roll the cover down along all the huge staff.  
When the protection was in its place, Nori could go and feast on the penis.  
He smacked his lips open and went down on the engorged member while his fingers played with the warm testicles.  
The man moaned in pleasure as his hands bracketed the ginger head and pulled the locks, dishevelling the braid, but he left Nori enough mobility in order to bob up and down on the shaft.  
He must have had a preference for redheads, 'cause he couldn't take his hands off of them, gurgling his appreciation for Nori's skills and hair.  
The tensing balls in his hands warned Nori that the man was ready to come even if he did not voice his urges. But he did, as he filled the condom with his sperm and stilled the head between his thighs to receive his last trust forward.

  
The man was breathing heavily, exhausted by the intercourse with the stranger. He did not protest when the ginger unsheathed the member from the condom, being careful to not spill its creamy load.  
Nori stood up and knotted the open end of the condom before throwing it in the bin.  
He stood up on his tiptoes to kiss the man on his cheek “See you later Hound.”  
His ass was still wiggling when he exited from the lavatory.

 

Dwalin took his sweet time to return to the booth his friend were sitting at.  
First he straightened up his clothes and even if he had no longer hair, he brushed his fingers through the sideburns.  
Maybe he was not so young any more, but he still had his charm on pretty redheads with masterful mouths. Even if they were a bit odd. He didn't look like a dog.

He went back to the main room and saw his entertainer sitting again at the counter. Before walking towards his friends, Dwalin moved in the red head direction.  
He was almost standing next to him when the guy hopped down and swiftly left the pub, ruffled braid bouncing on his sweet ass.  
Dwalin woke from the state of hypnosis he fell in when watching the retreating back, and noticed something on the counter.  
Something old and dented that looked suspiciously like his own phone. He lifted the lid of the device just to find on the screen a number saved under the name Sansa.

Dwalin felt like laughing. It made sense now the out of place nickname he had been called by. His latest conquest was not only a pick pocketer, but also a nerd. Dwalin still could work with that, given the capable mouth he had been serviced by.  
As he returned to the booth, one of Sansa's scene was rolling on the tv and Dwalin smiled.  
Maybe he could ring him up to make a marathon.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!  
> I'm glad you've read this fic, and if you've liked it or have constructive criticism to make, please be my guets :3 (everyone has a tumblr nowadays, so mine is veraverorum.tumblr.com)
> 
> I've to apologize for not being much active lately, but I've had lots of problems and sad happenings in real life that left me without energy by the end of the day so did not read/write much.  
> I still have the prompts some of you have asked and have all intentions to fulfill them as soon as I can :3


End file.
